Infidélités
by Courtney Ackles
Summary: Dean et Benny sont en couple depuis deux ans. Dean a encore tromper Benny. Désolé pas inspirer pour le résumé. J'espère que vous lirez comme même Langage cru et lemon gay hot


**Infidélités **

**Les personnages de « Supernatural appartiennent à CW et à E. Kripke.**

**Rating M**

**Couples : Benny/Dean**

**Voilà j'aime beaucoup aussi le couple Benny/Dean. Je trouve qu'il y a peu de fiction française sur eux.**

**Benny et Dean sont en couple depuis 2 ans. Benny découvre une nouvelle infidélité de son petit-ami. Lemon Gay**

**Je remercie encore chaleureusement à Castiel-SPN156-Dean de prendre le temps de corriger mes écrits.**

**-  
**Benny avait 28 ans. était chez lui et son petit-ami, Dean, 25 ans,mécanicien. Les deux hommes étaient en couple depuis 2 ans. Ils s'étaient rencontrés dans un bar où Benny était barmaid. Au début entre les deux hommes, c'était juste un plan Q. Benny venait de sortir d'une relation,il voulait pas d'engagement pour l'instant. Et Dean aimait les relations d'un soir et il n' était jamais tombé amoureux. Puis entre les deux hommes,cela devint un plan Q régulier. Benny s'était éloigné du jeune homme,quand les sentiments apparurent,il savait que Dean aimait les histoires d'une nuit. Mais Dean avait débarqué au bar et l'avait embrassé devant tout le monde et lui avait « je t'aime ». Ils avaient emménagés très vite ensemble.

Benny était en repos ce jour là, il entendit le téléphone portable de Dean, que celui-ci avait oublié le matin. Cette sonnerie signifiait un nouveau message. Benny vit un numéro inconnu s'afficher. La curiosité de Benny l'emporta et il lut le message.

_Coucou Dean,_

_C'est Damien,on c'est rencontré l'autre soir au bar « Un monde à l'envers' ».  
J'ai adoré être soumis et être entre tes cuisses._

_Je suis disponible quand tu veux_

_ +  
Damien_

Benny venait de découvrir une nouvelle infidélité de son petit ami. Deux ans que Dean,le trompait régulièrement.

Dean rentra de son travail en bleu de travail,il était en sueur. Benny se leva du canapé et s'approcha de lui à grande enjambée. Dean ne bougeait pas, il s'attendait à un baiser fougueux. Il savait que son chéri le trouvait sexy, habillé et plein sueur. Mais il ne s'attendit pas être plaqué avec violence contre le mur.  
« Dean , j'ai trouvé un sms de l'un de tes amant d'une nuit.  
\- Benny, je...  
\- Je suppose qu'il te la sucer coupa Benny  
\- Benny ...  
\- Réponds !  
\- Oui.  
Benny força Dean à se mettre à genoux.  
\- C'est ça que tu aimes que je sois dominant?  
\- Benny,je m'excuse.  
\- Je m'en fous. Dis le que tu aime être dominé?  
\- Oui j'aime être dominé par toi et seulement par toi.  
Le petit-ami de Benny avait débouclé la ceinture,déboutonné le jean,l'avait baissé jusqu'aux chevilles et le boxer avait prit le même chemin pendant leur échange.

Il maintenait son amoureux par les hanches. Benny avait sa main qui tenait ses cheveux délicatement. Dean lors de ses aventures d'un soir, avait toujours été le dominant. Mais dès leur première nuit ensemble,le plus jeune avait voulu être dominé par cette homme imposant. Il avait toujours aimé ce mélange de douceur et de puissance qui se dégageait de son homme.

Dean suçait le gland.  
\- Je suis sûr qu'avec une bouche comme la tienne,tu peux prendre plus dit Benny  
Benny lui empoignait les cheveux. Il plaqua le visage de son amant et l' obligea Dean a le prendre entièrement en bouche.  
\- J'en étais sûr que ta bouche était faite pour accueillir,mon gros sexe. Une vraie bouche à pipe.

Benny sentit une vague de chaleur envahir son bas ventre,il poussa un grognement. Le barmaid avait découvert en lui une partie sombre qui aimait être dominant et le langage cru en sortant avec Dean. Lui qui avait toujours été tendre avec les hommes comme les femmes,qui aimait les préliminaires.

Le plus jeune fit tourner sa langue sur tout la longueur de la hampe dur. Benny sentit son membre se durcir de plus en plus sous les coups de langues expertes de son amant. Le plus vieux avait la tête en arrière avec les yeux fermés et ses jambes qui tremblaient sous l'effet du plaisir. Malgré sa position,c'était Dean qui contrôlait le plaisir procuré à son amant et il aimait ça

Benny n'était pas d'accord,il commença a faire des va-et vient lent et profond à un rythme régulier. Il intensifia son emprise sur les cheveux de Dean. Son amant le suçait avec force et en cadence et gémit devant la force de son partenaire.  
\- Oh putain j'aime ça bébé !

Soudain Benny fit des va -et vient plus rapide et profond, Dean était complétement dominé,il le suçait avec la même rapidité et profondeur que les coups de son petit ami. Benny envahi par le plaisir,près de l'orgasme, les coups devenaient tellement aléatoires que Dean n'arrivait pas à suivre et il ne pouvait pas reculer il était bloqué par le mur. Benny le maintenait avec force. Le plus vieux dominait totalement la situation. Dean poussait des grognements contre le sexe de Benny,il excité par la situation par les cris de son compagnon.

Puis Benny donna trois grands coups de reins et se déversa en lui complétement. Dean avala la semence de son amant entièrement. Benny reprit ses esprits, il regardait son amant avec ce regard de luxure et domination. Il avait toujours sa queue dans la bouche de son petit-ami.  
« Regarde -toi je te soumets et cela t'excite. Une vraie chienne en chaleur.

Benny se recula. Dean reprit sa respiration,il se leva et frotta son érection d'enfer contre Benny Benny ne put retenir un gémissement.  
\- Benny soulage-moi dit-il d'une voix rauque.  
\- Ton amant avait la gaule aussi après d'avoir sucer. Tu l'a ssoulagé ?D'ailleurs il suçait comme un dieu?  
\- Benny …  
\- Dean répond, je vais te faire chaque chose que tu lui a faite.  
\- Oui il avait la trique. Non je les pas soulagé et je l'ai interdit de le faire. C'était pas terrible,j'ai connu mieux, toi dit Dean d'un soucis malicieux.  
Benny ne savait pas quoi penser des mots de Dean. S'il était aussi doué,son petit-ami irait pas voir ailleurs. Même si pensait que si c'était plus que Dean avait besoin de séduire,de se sentir désiré. Que Dean aimait ce coté excitant de la drague, comme un chasseur chassant sa proie.  
\- Ensuite tu lui a fais quoi ?  
\- Je l'ai obligé à se mettre à 4 pattes sur son lit, je lui ai enfoncé un plug et je l'ai attaché. Le sex-toy avait une télécommande et je l'ai encore plus excité comme ça avant de le prendre. »

Les deux hommes allèrent dans la chambre. Dean se déshabilla, il commença par enlever son bleu de travail,qu'il fit glisser lentement. Il regarda son homme qui suivit chacun de ses gestes,il adorait voir le désir dans ses yeux.  
« Tu veux que je continue ou tu veux m'enlever mon t-shirt? Demanda Dean d'un air coquin.  
\- Continue.

Benny se lécha les lèvres devant l'érotisme que dégageait son jeune amant. En plus il était couvert de sueur et de cambouis,cela l'excitait encore plus. Il sentit une érection poindre. Dean allait enlever son boxer mais Benny s'approcha et l'en empêcha. Il posa une main au creux de ses reins et l'autre malaxa l'érection de Dean. Le mécanicien poussait son bassin à la rencontre de la paume de son partenaire et poussaient des gémissements  
« Tellement excité. Tu as aimé ça dit-il en souriant.  
\- J'ai adoré avoir ton goût dans ma bouche di-il Dean d'une voix rauque

Dean embrassa son amant avec ferveur en passant ses mains derrière sa nuque. Benny avait ses mains négligemment posé sur ses reins. En avançant,il fit reculer Dean jusqu'au lit,il tomba dessus. Le plus vieux se déshabilla complément tout en observant son amant, il avait un visage d'ange mais son regard était démoniaque et exprimait la luxure. Benny s'allongea sur son partenaire et l'embrassa avec douceur;Dean passait ses mains dans la chevelure de son homme. Les deux hommes gémissaient dans la bouche de l'autre.  
« Je t'aime Dean dit-il tristement.

Dean posa une main sur la joue de son petit-ami.  
« Pardon,je te promets de ne plus recommencer dit Dean touché par la tristesse de Benny.  
\- Ne fais pas de promesse,que tu ne tiendras pas.

Le plus vieux embrassa avec férocité son amant puis il traça une ligne de baisers brûlants de son cou à son épaule. Dean pencha la tête pour lui laisser libre accès. Le mécanicien poussait des petits gémissements,. Le barmaid remontait le cou de son amant en léchant,puis l'oreille. Les gémissements de Dean s'accentuaient sous ses coups de langues.  
\- Humm Benny.  
Les mains,la bouche du barmaid parcouraient avidement le corps de son amant,il écoutait les gémissements de Dean . Le plus jeune lui qui se tordait de plaisir, il se tenait au drap, la respiration haletante, en sueur,il n'en pouvait plus.  
\- Benny prend-moi ! Hurla Dean.

Le barmaid regarda son amant et frottaient leurs érections.  
\- Déjà bébé dit Benny en souriant.  
\- Benny je veux te sentir en moi.  
-Mets toi à 4 pattes dit Benny d'une voix rauque.  
Dean s'exécuta sous la perspective qui l'attendais.  
Le barmaid allait chercher le lubrifiant.  
\- Non Benny,je te veux en moi tout de suite dit Dean.  
-Mais Dean,je vais te faire mal.  
\- J'en ai envie.  
Tout l'être de Dean exprimait, le désir,la soumission. Et Benny devait bien se l'avouer voir son petit-ami à 4 pattes en train de se tortiller le cul avec la sueur qui lui coulait le long du dos c'était la chose la plus bandante qui l'avait jamais vu.  
Le barmaid se positionna devant l'entrer de l'intimité de son copain. Il donna un fort coup de rein pour entrée.  
\- Han! Hurlait les deux hommes devant la brusquerie.

Benny reste quelque minutes sans bouger pour que Dean s'habitue à l'intrusion. Il caressa les flancs de son amant pour apaiser la douleur.  
\- Dean, je veux pas te faire du mal.  
\- T'inquiète ça va aller.  
Dean commençait à bouger lentement,son amant suivi le mouvement. Ils gémissaient. Benny tira les cheveux de son amant  
\- Comme ça bébé.  
\- Oui !  
Dean se cambrait sous le plaisir.

Benny s'approcha de l'oreille de son amant et lui murmura :  
\- Tu sais que au début j'avais envie de te mettre un plug dans le cul,de t'attacher au lit. Et de te laisser gémissant pendant que j'allais prendre une douche. Et quand je serai revenu tu aurais été prêt à me recevoir.  
Dean sentait son sexe pulser sous les mots de son chéri.  
\- Oh oui j'aurais aimé être prêt pour toi !

Dean bougea son bassin plus frénétiquement et écarta plus les cuisses.  
\- Plus fort ! Cria Dean.  
\- Tu la veux au plus profond de toi, hein bébé !  
\- Oui Benny !  
Benny accéléra ses coups et quand il trouva la prostate,il tapa de plus en plus fort  
Han Benny ! »

Dean jouit dans un orgasme fulgurant. Benny suivit et tomba sur son compagnon. Le plus jeune aimait sentir le poids de son homme sur lui. Après avoir reprit son souffle, Benny se retira et s'allongea. Dean se blottit dans les bras de son amant et s'endormit instantanément sous l'effet de l'amour. Benny versa une larme,il avait Dean dans le peau et c 'était pas une métaphore, il avait tatoué au niveau du cœur _Dean_ et la date de leur rencontre _12.03.12. _Mais il ne pouvait plus supporter les infidélités de son petit-ami.

Le lendemain, Dean se réveilla avec un mauvais pressentiment . En allant dans le salon, il vit un mot sur le table.

_Dean,_

_Je suis parti chez Balthazar, réfléchir quelques jours_

_à nous._

_Benny_

A chaque fois, le même manège, que Dean trompait Benny. Il passait la nuit à faire l'amour sauvagement. Et Benny partait quelque jours chez son ami, Balthazar pour faire le point. Dean le suppliait de revenir et Benny lui pardonnait .

Dean ,pendant 4 jours ne cessa pas d'envoyer de sms et de l'appeler . Benny ne répondait pas. Lui et Balthazar se détestaient. Ils s'étaient vu 3 fois en 2 ans. 1 fois,lors du début de sa relation avec Benny. Et les deux autres fois,chez eux pour l'anniversaire de Benny. Dean avait bien vu que Balthazar était amoureux de son conjoint. Il était jaloux, le meilleur ami de Benny travaillait dans le même bar, ils passaient de nombreuses heures ensemble. Et Balthazar ne supportait pas que Benny souffre à cause d'un salaud.

Un soir, Dean rentra et trouva Benny en train de faire son sac.  
« Benny où tu vas ?  
Dean se planta devant son amoureux  
\- Je m'en vais Dean.  
\- Benny, je te promets que je recommencerais jamais dit Dean,il sentait les larmes lui couler sur le visage.  
Benny voulait le consoler,essuyer ses larmes. Mais il avait parlé avec Balthazar et cette fois-ci il ne cèderait pas.  
\- Dean, tu le dis à chaque fois. Tu changeras jamais Dean.  
Dean enlaçait son amant.  
\- S'il te plaît ,Benny. »  
Le plus vieux prit son sac et s'en alla .

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_**Epilogue**_

_**5 ans plus tard**_

Dean s'arrêtera dans un un nouveau bar-brasserie, manger après avoir fait quelques courses. En rentrant, son cœur fit une chambardée, il reconnu son ex, Benny. Le barmaid l'avait aussi reconnu. Benny vient prendre sa commande.  
« Bonjour Dean. Comment vas-tu ?  
\- Bonjour Benny. Bien et toi ?  
\- Très te sers quoi ?  
\- Un américain poulet,un coca et une part de tarte au pomme. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Benny apportait le menu au plus jeune.  
\- « Alors que deviens-tu ?Demanda Benny.  
\- Je suis toujours mécanicien chez Bobby.  
\- Et toi, tu as quitté ton travail dans l'autre bar?  
\- Oui en fait, je suis propriétaire de celui-là avec Balthazar.  
\- Tu es en couple avec lui ? Demanda Dean.  
\- Oui,depuis 3 ans.  
\- Cela m'étonne pas. J'ai toujours su qu'il était amoureux de toi.  
\- Sentirais je une pointe de jalousie.  
\- Je l'ai été,oui.  
\- Tu ne me l'avais jamais dis. Et toi tu enchaines toujours les mecs?  
\- Non , je suis en couple depuis deux ans avec Castiel.  
\- Ce nom m'évoque quelque chose.  
\- C'est le petit frère de Gabriel.  
Gabriel est le meilleur ami de Dean. Lui,Gabriel et Castiel se connaissent depuis l'enfance.  
\- Et il est en courant de tes infidélités?  
\- Je l'ai jamais trompé.  
Benny se sentait blessé même s'il était plus amoureux du jeune homme. Mais toute relation laisse des traces.

\- Il a réussit à faire ce que je n'ai jamais réussi dit Benny d'un air triste.  
\- Benny, je t'ai aimé. Tu as été le premier qui m'a fait découvrir l'amour. Je te remercie pour ça,pour tout ce que tu m'a apporté. Mais Castiel est l'homme de ma vie ,ma moitié. Comme Balthazar est la tienne. Tous les deux on a pas vu l'évidence sous nos yeux.  
\- Oui tu as raison . Je pensais pas que je remettrais de notre rupture. Je t'avais dans la peau. Mais avec Balthazar c'est fusionnel .  
\- Je comprends, je ressens la même chose avec Castiel. Je suis heureux pour toi Benny,sincèrement.  
\- Tu le mérites aussi.  
\- Bon, je te laisse , Castiel m'attend.  
\- Bonne journée. »

_Fin_

**Merci de me laisser vos reviews pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce couple**

**et de OS.**

**Je vais aussi publier ce soir un cockles Jensen/Misha pour ceux et celles que ça interesse.**

**Vous pouvez également suivre ma fiction Dark Angel « une inconnue. »**


End file.
